This invention relates to a card intermediate and method and, more particularly to an intermediate which includes a two film ply laminate on a length of card-providing paper.
Currently, cards such as identification cards (I.D. cards), coupons, etc., are provided by the sponsoring company-story, insurance company, etc. These are provided as part of a business form and detachable therefrom by the intended user. These card-equipped forms are of two types. One type has the card "tipped on", i.e., adhesively secured to one surface. This has the disadvantage of developing a substantial thickness so that laser printing, for example, is virtually prohibited. The other type has a sheet perforated to define the card. Although this avoids the thickness problem, it substitutes another problem in the form of the perforation bonds which give the card a rough-feeling edge. Both problems are avoided by the invention.
According to the invention, a card intermediate is provided which includes a length of paper having top and bottom surfaces and a generally rectangular die cut extending therethrough between the surfaces to define the card. A film laminate is adhesively secured to the bottom surface and extends beyond the diecut on all sides thereof. The laminate includes two film layers adhesively united in superposed relation with a first of the film layers being positioned adjacent the bottom surface and a second of the film layers being positioned remote from the bottom surface. The diecut extends through the first film layer but not the second film layer. The paper length top surface within the diecut is advantageously equipped with printed indicia within the diecut. In the case of an I.D. card, a first printed indicia may relate to the sponsor of the I.D. card and a second printed indicia may relate to the identity of the intended user of the I.D. card.
In a specific advantageous embodiment, the laminate outer surface is also printed--and with a reverse image so that there will be information under the card when the user removes it. In such case, the second film layer is sufficiently transparent for the user to see through the second film layer and readily understand the reverse image which now appears as a sensible image, i.e., a proper alpha presentation when viewed from the side from which the I.D. card was removed. Printing on transparent liners is known--see U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,971--but not in reverse fashion as here.
The invention also includes a method for making a card intermediate which include the steps of providing a two ply film laminate arranged in face-to-face relation with a rupturable adhesive therebetween and also providing a length of paper having opposed surfaces with printed indicia on one of the surfaces. The steps further include adhesively uniting the laminate to the second of the surfaces to position a first of the film plies adjacent the second surface, diecutting the paper length and the first of the film plies to provide a generally rectangular closed perimeter cut defining a card, and imprinting printed indicia on the one surface. The imprinted indicia may relate to the identity of the intended user of the I.D. card. Thus, the invention provides advantages over the prior art both structurally and in the method of making. In the specific embodiment referred to above, the inventive method is especially advantageous in providing reverse printing on the exposed face of the laminate.